Research or diagnostic laboratories commonly process biological samples to extract target molecules, such as proteins or DNA, for further research or diagnostic purposes. Consistent sample processing requires time-intensive labor from trained technicians or the use of previously known sample processing systems, which have low sample throughput, result in high costs, and risk worker exposure to hazardous waste.
Previously known sample processing systems are limited in the number of samples that can be simultaneously processed, provide limited versatility for extracting different types of target molecules or for integrating different processing steps, and generate substantial amounts of solid and liquid waste. For example, these previous automated processing systems are often capable of processing a single sample processing plate at a time. Furthermore, these systems require a technician to remove a processed sample processing plate and insert a new sample processing plate for processing after each completed process. Additionally, previously known automated sample processing systems are often limited to only DNA extraction or protein extraction through specific processing steps, with little ability to quickly exchange extraction chemistry or alter processing steps to fit the needs of a particular laboratory. In other words, current systems are not dynamically based on sensed sample input type, e.g., blood, plasma or saliva.
Previously known automated sample processing systems also produced substantial solid or liquid waste, such as used pipette tips or blood extractions, which must be separately processed or disposed of at significant expense, and risks exposing workers to significant hazardous waste.